


The Taco Bell Incident

by Faal, KillJoy_Juniper



Series: Collab Twitter Drabs with Faal [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coworkers to lovers, Fictional Religion & Theology, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Taco Bell, eating taco bell brings everyone together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faal/pseuds/Faal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy_Juniper/pseuds/KillJoy_Juniper
Summary: Two coworkers go to Taco Bell. You're supposed to kiss there, right?





	The Taco Bell Incident

Levi didn't really know how he got here, pulling up outside his job picking up a coworker that asked him if he wanted to get Taco Bell. They'd only known each other for a few weeks but he was a cool guy, so why not?

**To: Eyebrows** : I'm here

Levi barely had time to shut and put down his phone when there was a rasp on the passenger's side window.

  
"Hey Levi!" Erwin was much too cheerful for this time of the day. Levi always thought normal people slept at night, even if he rarely did.

  
It was 2AM, and why he answered this text message he'll never know but he became glad he did. Levi drove a lifted Jeep but somehow Erwin still had to bend to come fully into view of the passenger window.

  
"Hey, Erwin." He unlocked the doors. "So, why Taco Bell and why this late?"

  
"I'm not warranting the first question with an answer, it's Taco Bell. And also because it's much calmer now than it's during the day." Erwin smiled at him as he folded himself into the seat. Ridiculous

  
"I had a feeling you wouldn't mind some change of scenery." Erwin looked over.

  
"From the that bakery anything is a change of scenery." He pulled out of the shop.

  
"I like this car, it's pretty nice." Erwin gingerly rubbed the dash.

  
"He better be, I bust my ass to afford him." Levi loved his SUV, it made him feel tall.

  
"So hungry." Erwin groaned.

  
Levi cast him a scornful look. "Are you a child?"

  
"At 2am en route to a TB? Always." Erwin grinned at him. "What I don't understand is how are you scowling right now."

  
Levi made sure his scowl stayed in place despite the amusement in him. "I'm always scowling."

  
Levi shook his head at the notion the scowling at 2AM was unacceptable but drove to the restaurant anyway.

  
"So, drive through and then we eat here. I don't feel like going inside." Erwin agreed. "And if you spill anything, you get him detailed"

  
"Fair." Erwin chuckled.

  
Levi parked them at the drive-through window, leaving the car on and waved to Erwin. He was not playing owl, the blonde could order himself. If it meant he had to lean into him, well, Levi couldn't help with that. Meanwhile Erwin rattled off an alarmingly long list alarmingly fast.

  
"Okay, and the second order?"

  
"I'll have a 7-layer burrito, a nacho supreme, and a large Coke, please." They pulled forward. "Of course a tall ass tree would eat all that food."

  
"Gotta keep my figure." Erwin laughed and Levi couldn't keep a smile from stretching across his face. "Careful, at the end you'll waste away from lack of food and I'll be able to move behind the counter."

  
"Can't have that!" Erwin grinned at him, puffing out his chest with a comically large breath. Levi huffed a small laugh, wondering how he ended up here.

  
They got their food and he pulled into an empty spot, sliding his seat all the way back and pulling his legs underneath him.

  
"I'm eating in front of you, that makes us friends for life, so you know." Levi pointed at him.

  
"Makes me lucky, I guess then." Erwin smiled over at him and grabbed a taco.

  
"That also makes it your responsibility to take over when people break down in hysterics over bread." Levi opened his nachos.

  
"Are you promoting me?" As if it wasn't the routine already, trying to save the customers from Levi's bluntness. "In personal relationships or at work?"

  
"I was talking about work. I don't really have any personal relationships to be honest." Levi laughed.

  
"No girlfriend then?" Erwin smiled before eating another taco.

  
"Uh, no. Tits aren't really my thing." Levi blushed a bit at the question. Not really something he expected right out of the gate.

  
"No boyfriend then?" Levi busied himself with his food, not looking at Erwin as he chewed silently.

  
"No, no boyfriend. I have two idiots at home who need to go through college but that's it." He was too preoccupied with the topic to notice how that probably didn't make much sense

  
"Two idiots?" Erin chuckled loudly between sips of his Dr. Pepper. "Siblings?"

  
"Yeah, a sister and a brother of sorts." Erwin nodded like it made sense. "You? Relationship? Family at home that can't keep themselves together without you?"

  
"Not here, I'm not from here."

  
"Oh? Were there not enough Taco Bells there?" Levi laughed a bit.

  
"You could say that." Erwin said with a smile but with a finality that Levi took as a sign to not to delve deeper.

  
"I could've known you are single, messaging me to come here."

  
"Never said I was single" Erwin crinkled his eyes at him.

  
"You didn't but would you really be so excited to go to get tacos this early with someone that can barely interact with people in a social fashion." Erwin laughed at looked out the window.

  
Levi found himself hoping he hadn't pushed too far. Erwin could just be trying to be nice.

  
They sat in a few seconds of silence before Erwin pinned Levi with a glowing blue gaze. "So you're one of those people who defines the end of the day with midnight?"

  
"...the fuck? How else would you define it?" Levi was scowling but in a joking way.

  
"The day lasts until I go to bed! Thus right now its late, not early.” Erwin announced with a smile.

  
"Semantics. Technically the day fucking ends at 12!" Levi gawked at him. "This is why I'm single."

  
"Oh, this is? It's not the scowling or being grumpy all the time?" Erwin teased at him.

  
"Big ass tree, I resent that statement." Erwin chuckled loudly and finished another taco.

  
"It could be your charming communication skills, too." He added.

  
"Fuck you too, blondie." Levi lashed back, a smile in his voice.

  
"Oh, are already at that level? Let me at least finish my dinner." Levi couldn't help but the laugh that punched out of him at that. This idiot.

  
"So not single but still willing to fuck, huh?" Erwin chuckled gently took a sip of his drink. "Friends are honest with one another, so what's the deal, Blondie? You have a partner but they're mean to you? Because I can hide a body with no problem. I got connections."

  
Erwin laughed at that, head tilted back, face open. Levi stopped to stare for a moment.

  
"Will you protect me, my prince?" Erwin waggled his eyebrows at him.

  
"That's not an answer, Eyebrows."

  
"Always with the nicknames. Nobody is mean to me anymore." He smiled a small smile.

  
"What can I say, I'm abrasive. And I'll help you hide a body if you need it, that's what friends are for, right? I'm small and not good at physical protection." Erwin bellowed at that. "Now, out with it."

  
Erwin crumpled up his taco wrapper and tossed it back into the bag.

  
"Abrasive is good. And I'll know who to call - I can do the grunt work." He flexed his arms playfully. Levi decided he really shouldn't stare at that, aesthetically pleasing or not. Maybe it was late.

  
"She decided she would like to marry someone else." Erwin said it too lightly.

  
"How tall is she so I can know how big of a grave to dig." Erwin smirked. "I'm sorry to hear that. Did something happen? I didn't mean to push it."

  
Levi looked down to pick at a string on his shorts. Was he really this bad at communication? This is why people didn't like him.

  
Erwin looked at the smaller man beside him. Is this why he invited him out? He wanted to talk to someone who didn't know them? He told himself otherwise as he sent the message. And he liked Levi. He didn't want to use him.

  
"No. I can tell you if you want to hear it." He looked up.

  
"Fucking go for it. I'm all ears." Levi pulled his legs to his chest and leaned against the window.

  
Levi could do this. He could be that gay friend even if Erwin was straight. He was a nice guy and didn't treat Levi like shit so he could be that friend. He would. For him.

  
Erwin smiled at his own lap – one unlike all the others he previously sent Levi, the big, stretched, happy ones.

  
He glanced at Levi. "We talked about marriage before. I've been in love with her since I could name the feeling. She said she would marry me. Then once I asked."

  
"And? Did she just say no? Like how old are both of y'all? How long have you known each other?"

  
_Yup, super straight. My fucking luck I guess_. Levi sipped his drink and made sure his disappointment didn't show. This was about Erwin, not him.

  
Erwin laughed at the questions. "We knew each other for around 20 years, since we were started school. Had been together for 6, though it was a slow thing. And she didn't just say no, she also told me why."

  
Levi looked up to show his support. He wasn't going to be a bitter asshole.

  
"She's marrying my best friend.”

  
"That fucking, bitch." Levi choked on his tea. "I'm sorry, typical gay response but what a fucking bitch."

  
"I mean," Erwin shrugged and sipped his drink. "I guess she just wasn't interested in a guy like me anymore but she could have just told me."

  
"A guy like you?"

  
Erwin loved Marie. He firmly, repeatedly told himself he wanted her to be happy and to have whatever she wanted. But Levi's reaction - it warmed him from the inside, even if he wouldn't have admitted it.

  
"I spend too much time in my own head and too little on romantic gestures."

  
"To hell with her then! She doesn't fucking deserve you. Romantic gestures are the fucking best." Levi stretched out one leg to rest on the steering wheel. "Is that why you came here? Did she run you out of town? Or did he? I can dig two holes."

  
Seeing Erwin laugh was amazing.

  
"I have this idea that I'm a mature adult who won't resolve on murder because of heartache." The blonde said, laughing eyes focused on Levi. "But if I come to my senses, you'll be the first to know."

  
"Good." Levi started to munch on the rest of his nachos, offering some to Erwin.

  
"Oh, god, no I can't eat anymore." He rubbed his stomach. "And no, but yes. I come from a small town so I didn't want to stay there but I had small plans to move anyway, especially if we got married."

  
"So, you go to uni here or?" Levi put his other leg up, bending himself.

  
"I already don't understand how did you put away as much food as you did." Levi shrugged as he hugged his food. "I do. I had to skip a year because of a family emergency and I felt like it was better to re-start here than there. Most of my past classes can be counted in here."

  
"So, how long has it been since you left?" A way of asking how long it'd been since the girl. "What do you study?"

  
Levi bent himself even more, now laying with his back flat against the bottom of the seat. His shorts, already a bit shorter than he normally wore, rode up a bit.

  
"Two months. I had some stuff to take care of there before. I study logistics. You? I've seen your the notebook you bring in, but never saw what is it about."

  
Erwin angled himself towards Levi. He wanted to show him he didn't invite him just to cry. His eyes wandered over Levi.

  
"How the fuck are you even comfortable like that?" Erwin laughed a bit harder. "Are you going to eventually end up in the floorboard?"

  
"Oh fuck no, I keep him clean but not enough sit down there." He shoved the last of his nachos in his mouth. "I'm an art major. I like drawing."

  
Erwin sat up a bit straighter. "Really?"

  
"No, I'm in analytical chemistry. Won a Nobel last year. Yes, really." Levi glanced over. Erwin looked like an excited puppy, far too enthusiastic at the information. "What?"

  
"No, I'm just…I really admire artists."

  
"Well, thank you. I think it keeps me from murdering people on a daily basis so." Levi chuckled when Erwin smiled down at him. "So, what made you want to invite me to Taco Bell? People don't normally just jump to the socially inept. Especially nice people like you."

  
"You know you are not that bad, right? Except the homicide threats. And the rude comments. And the scowling. And the bossiness. “Erwin winked at him.

  
"Thank you. I already feel much better." They laughed.

  
"But you are an attractive company." Erwin protested Levi's side-eyeing.

  
"No need for lies." Levi tried to hide his blush a bit.

"I'm a late night ride to Taco Bell, it's not like we're on a date or anything."

  
He hoped his drink would make the blushing go away. He hoped Erwin hadn't seen it. He didn't need to fall for a guy who was probably straight.

  
Erwin looked at Levi, for a minute really looked. It was unusual for him to be like this - almost shy. Was he tired? Or did he make him uncomfortable?

  
"I see, so you don't trust my word. What kind of prince are you?”

  
Levi didn't respond immediately but instead finished off his drink like he didn't notice Erwin looking.

  
"The kind of prince that falls too quickly for knights like you when they speak in such a fashion." Levi gathered up the trash and put it in trash can he keeps in the back. "

  
"I..." Erwin didn't realize he didn't actually say anything as he stared at Levi. The other didn't look back as he busied himself with fishing out some wet wipes and thoroughly cleaning off his hands. Erwin didn't snap out of it until Levi waved the packet under his nose.

  
"Oi, clean yourself. My body deserves respect and you'll get him dirty with your fingers."

  
"Got a thing about keeping clean, prince?" Erwin took the pack from him.

  
"It's a $50,000 vehicle so, yes." Levi laughed, and Erwin loved it when he laughed. "It's my baby."

  
"Sorry, sorry." Erwin tugged a wipe free, smiling. "Wouldn't want to violate him!"

  
"Better. You would have to search for a ride back"  
Erwin looked around, twisting himself towards the back.

"Where can I put this?"

  
Levi lifted the can a bit for him, a bit more silent than he was.

  
"Okay, so." Levi broke the silence with a clap and a tone that was new. "How do you feel about religious conversations because I have a theory for you."

  
Levi was trying to get away from the conversation he was pretty sure made Erwin uncomfortable. He twisted to face Erwin.

  
"Religious conversations as in Jesus loves me, or as in dissecting the principles?" Levi didn't seem religious, but that didn't mean he wasn't. Erwin was brought up in a lightly religious family; he could see the appeal in faith but was disillusioned in the organized type.

  
"No, like, probably going to damned to a life of purgatory type conversation." Levi smiled in his direction.

  
Levi waited for a response because it was always a 50/50 change to bring this up and it would either make or break their friendship based on how Erwin reacted to it.

  
Erwin couldn't help the way his smile widened. "Those are the only ones really worth having. Shoot, I'm all yours."

  
"Okay, so. I was watching History channel the other day, I don't know how much of a history buff you are and there was supposed to be a story about scientists believing that they found the blood of Jesus Christ. My question is how are they even supposed to test run that test?"

  
"I'm not sure they can. It could be possible if they used a genuine relic as a comparison - one with enough leftover traces. But I'm doubtful about that - two thousand years is a long time to trace a man who most likely existed."

  
"Right? And, plus, being the son of a fucking /god/ would he even have DNA our machines are capable of reading? Like. It's got to look like some crazy ass shit under a microscope." Levi adjusted himself again and sipped his drink. "Like sure, he's part human thanks to Mary but."

  
“I would think his body is human. He came down here, just like us in every aspect – physically – and still brought redemption because his soul was at a higher level. It would fit with the self-denying nature of religion. But the absence of a father would still make it interesting."

  
"Yes, yes. My follow up question is this: could Mary's human uterus even support a magic baby? Because if not, she has to have more than one. A regular virgin uterus. And a magical good uterus. Because Joseph had to be confused as fuck like, 'my dick got nowhere near that uterus'.”

  
Erwin couldn't hold back a laugh at that. "I always wondered how did they got past that."

  
"You think the power in him would be too much for her to handle? Jesus lived most of his life as a pretty ordinary human, that could've been true to his early days too."

  
"He did but he was still a magic baby. Like sometimes uteruses have problems carrying normal babies, much less magic ones. And could a regular human uterus even handle God dick? Or god sperm? Because I doubt it even could." Levi laughed, Erwin was passing so far.

  
"I always imagined God just thought Jesus into Mary. Because otherwise it would imply rape and/or somnophalic elements. Though Greek religion heavily influenced early Christianity, so maybe.  
“Do we know a lot about Mary after the birth? Her health could've suffered."

  
"I mean it like that anyway, wasn't it? The angel came down and was like 'lol you have the baby of God in you now, enjoy' like, he didn't ask." Levi talked a lot with his hands, he hoped Erwin didn't mind. "So, in the grand scheme of things, it was like rape anyway, right?"

  
"I agree. Even if there was no sexual intercourse, he used Mary's body as he wished - religion counts it as a blessing, but all religions have a way of conveniently forgetting to ask women. It's like a sacred sacrifice, one she would obviously gladly give."

  
"Fucking exactly. See you get it. Magical uterus for a magical baby she didn't agree to have." Levi pulled a bag of your candy from the center console. "My other standing theory is that Jesus was gay /as fuck/. He spent his whole life, willingly surrounded by men."

  
Erwin stared at him a moment - not even realizing how he followed around Levi's hand - before laughing out loudly.

  
"I think I can remember a woman being brought up in relation about him but I can't remember." He thought for a minute. "It would make a terrifying amount of sense."

  
"Okay, so maybe he was bi, or pan even, but before his death he still asked all of his guy friends to eat his flesh and drink of his bodily fluids. And Judas only turned him in because he was mad Jesus wouldn't have sex with him. And you can't change my mind on that."

  
"That's... not something I ever thought about. One would think the heavy men-centeredness of his story comes from the religion's later attitude - like Lilith not being acknowledged - but after you worded it like that it does have a homoerotic color. It's a heavy take."

  
"I live my life in homoerotic color, honestly. I'm not a religious person at all but I don't know, I thought it was pretty funny, personally." Levi offered Erwin some candy, hoping he hadn't scared the poor man off by this point. He'd hit him with the topic out of thin air.

  
Erwin absentmindedly fished around the small bag, popping a couple of candies in his mouth without actually looking at them. He stopped following Levi's hands too.

  
"It…” He hummed "presents an interesting dilemma about the church’s influence on faith and society."  
"It really does, which is probably the main reason I'm not a religious person. I mean that and the 'not being allowed to be gay' thing and the biased, it's just not for me." Levi got in another weird position in the seat.

"My uncle raised me to be a bit open minded thankfully."

  
"I've met queer people with faith. But I find most organized religion to be quite incompatible with.. well, pretty much anyone accepting." Erwin smiled at Levi talking about his own gayness and shifting around. He was really stereotypical gay, wasn't he?  
"And believe me, I tried.

  
"What a way to start of a friendship, right? Religion and sexual preference all in one." Levi looked over Erwin as if he hadn't been doing it all night. "I'm sure just about everyone accepts you, I mean, look at you. They'd be crazy not to."

  
Erwin looked back at him with a laugh, cheeks pinking a little. "I think you are biased. Even if we don't count Mary dropping me for Nile, I can't imagine coming out to the people from my hometown. I love them but I'm not sure they even know what bisexuality is."

  
Levi had just taken a sip of his drink and felt some of it shoot out of his nose when he coughed. Erwin quickly handed him napkins in the battle the clean the mess up.

  
_Bisexual? This better not be a joke_.

  
"I don't think I heard you right?" Levi coughed, he had to be hallucinating.

  
When it became apparent that Levi wouldn't choke to death Erwin let himself relax a bit.

  
"Which part?"

_Oh... That part?_ Did he think..? He nearly corrected himself but just decided to let it be. Did he look straight? He never thought so, even in the short phrase he tried to.

  
Fuck, now what was he supposed to do?!

  
"T-th-the...uh...the being biased part obviously!" He turned away and tried to collect his face because it was red and covered in tea and probably the grossest thing bisexual Erwin had ever seen in his life.

  
Erwin felt amusement bubbling up in him as the normally so nonchalant Levi tried to pat tea from his face. He really couldn't decide if he was mistaken before - Levi's excuse about the biased part didn't look valid, but still.

  
"Well, it looks like. Why else would you think that?"  
"How exactly am I biased, sir knight?" The tea was gone but now he felt sticky so he pulled the pack of wipes out again.

  
He tried bringing the conversation back around to Erwin calling him a prince because he liked the sound of that rolling off the man's tongue.

  
"You seem to be suffering from a severe lack of self-confidence, my good prince. Also of a serious case of overestimation in regard of my self." Erwin didn't think of it much before - okay, that was a lie, but he didn't know enough of Levi to really know - but it was obvious now.

  
"Overestimation of what exactly? And I would say I have a perfectly fine amount of self-confidence in retrospect to the fact that you have barely seen me out of work." Levi had just finished wiping his face off but he could still feel Erwin’s eyes lingering on his skin.

  
"Well sure, you could be a completely different person outside of work. Weak-willed and messy and babbling, Without humor and dishonest. Lazy and stupid. You could be all that, and tell me if you are and I misjudged you, but I doubt it." Erwin wouldn't take his eyes off of Levi.

  
"I'm definitely none of those things, especially not stupid or messy." He situated himself back against the window with legs pulled up. "I'm still interested to hear how I overestimated you, though. I pride myself on being right so, please, fill me in."

  
Levi smiled at him.

  
Erwin smiled back, glad to have Levi's confidence back. "Everyone accepting me. Lots of people think I'm... creepy, so to say. I've been labeled as a psychopath by a few." Erwin widened his smile into a near-grimace, too much teeth and wide eyes.

  
"Oh now I have to know exactly why. I scare children. Is it like that? Are you a serial killer? Am I going to become one if those Netflix documentaries?" Levi's eyes widened in interest. "I'm eating Taco Bell with the 2019 version of Ted Bundy. This is how I die."

  
Erwin stretched his smile just a little bit further - the muscles in his face were starting to ache - and leaned in towards Levi. "I was planning on keeping you alive a bit longer, but now that you know I have no other choice." He breathed.

  
"This would be the way. Being invited for food by a seemingly nice, seemingly straight coworker. Only to be killed in the parking lot for my soul and my precious car." He leaned forward to kiss the steering wheel. "Daddy loves you, he hopes the big bad man won't hurt you."

  
"Oh don't worry, I'll take good care of him, Daddy. It all played out like this because you mistook me for straight." Erwin shrugged, deadpan now. He leaned in, murmuring in Levi's ear, feeling weightless. "The bad man only hurts handsome gay men."

  
Levi gasped and blinked quickly, feeling a few strands of Erwin's hair fall to tickle his face. He was pretty sure those words had not come out of Erwin's mouth. Had they?

  
"I'm going to need the bad man to hurt more than just handsome ones because I don't think I fit there."

  
Erwin didn't know anymore what he was doing. He felt drunk and didn't even care. "Do you want to hurt, my handsome prince?" He asked barely an inch away from the milk-white of Levi's skin, breathing on his cheek.

  
Levi's breath picked up and his eyes fluttered for just a minute. Was he supposed to care how they got here? Because he certainly didn't. And his cock didn't either, he could tell.

  
"Ya know." A breath left his chest. "I love it when serial killers ask me what I want. It's so hot."

  
"Hmmm, I'll keep that in mind." Full lips ghosted over skin. Erwin couldn't concentrate on anything else for a heartbeat than how soft Levi's cheek was. "But it's still not an answer.

  
"And you," Levi trailed a finger up the bottom of Erwin's throat while the words whispered from his mouth. "Never elaborated as to why people have labelled you a psychopath, my sweet knight. I want to know all about the creepy. So I guess neither of have gotten what we want."

  
Whatever character Erwin was in disappeared as Levi traced his throat. He felt like it would be hard work to remember his own name. "I... they say I'm too intense, too focused." He didn't pull away, tilting his head just barely to let the light from the Taco Bell cast across his throat.

  
"That's creepy and psychotic?" Levi felt Erwin shiver against his finger so he did it again, dipping it the open collar of his shirt first. "Because the intensity is invigorating and the focused is hot, especially when you're doing it at work. You get all flustered. It's cute."

  
Erwin felt his muscles flex under as the light touch traveled across his neck, down his collarbones.

"Yeah, they thought that at first too. But then it became bothersome, how I got lost in my own head, how I didn't focus...on the right things." His breath hitched.

  
"Is that so?" Levi nuzzled into Erwin's cheek and ran his finger again but harder into the skin. "What a shame. Knights deserve to be as intense as they want to be. Wouldn't you agree? And I, currently, would say that you aren't having a problem focusing on the right things."

  
Erwin let himself arch forward a bit, high on the pressure of Levi's nail into the skin of his throat. "You make it hard no focus on anything, my prince." He dragged his lips down under Levi's eyes, breathing in small pants. "How will I hurt you like this?"

  
"That's what I'm dying to know because someone as creepy and psychotic as yourself should be able to do it in ways I might not enjoy." Their eyes met and glared at one another. "And that's a difficult task, if I do say so myself. So I'm thoroughly interested at the prospect."

  
"You are dying to know, aren't you... Tell me, my Taco Bell victim, how would you like to hurt?" Erwin trailed barely wet lips down, down, and bit, sinking his teeth into the meat of Levi's shoulder just enough to be painful. It was a risk, but he was past not taking any.

  
Levi sucked in a sharp break and growled lowly. He braced a hand on the arm Erwin was using to support himself and scratched the other up the undercut in the blonde's hair.

  
"So you bite people without asking first? I like that in a man." The tightness in his shorts increased.

  
Erwin felt heady. He wanted to hear more, more and sharper. He continued to pepper small bites on the inner curve of Levi's shoulder, the hand that found itself on Levi's hip tightening.

  
"I must be doing something wrong if you are still so cocky" He licked over the reddened skin.

  
Levi's breath hitched with each bit. His shirt had come up a bit in the movements and Erwin's fingers gripped his hip. The heat of Erwin's fingers burned in his skin and made him blush.

  
"Oh, no, I'm just a cocky person in general. Unless I'm bent over drooling, I'm very cocky."

  
"Such a spoiled prince. Bent over and drooling would be a spectacular look on you."

  
It was hot in the Jeep, Levi's skin scalding under Erwin's hands. Something in him decided to only logical reaction was to slide his hands up, lifting Levi's top until his thumb found a nipple.

  
This man was just pressing all of his sensitive buttons tonight but he was more than happy to let it happen. A small moan left his mouth and skirted across Erwin's cheek. His fingers gripped the blonde hair.

  
"You think I'm spoiled? I love being spoiled." He licked Erwin's cheek.

  
Erwin allowed the light pull of Levi's grip to shift his head, mouthing at the underside of that sharp jawbone. He stopped for a second to shudder at the warm wetness pressing and moving against his cheek and pressed his fingers into Levi's side and pec.

  
"I could spoil you..."

  
The thought of Erwin giving him everything flashed before his eyes: lips wet against one another, teeth clacking together, skin on skin. He shuttered against Erwin's touch and purred into his skin.

  
"Please..." Levi blushed when he whined unintentionally but Erwin was so much.

  
Levi whined and Erwin lost it. Any remaining thoughts in the small, awake, sober part of his mind about shoulds and should nots went up in a cloud of mist. He rose, straightening a bit until he could see Levi's thin, soft-looking lips.

  
"Can I..?" He leaned in, a ghost's breath away.

  
Erwin's eyes coming into view again made Levi melt into a puddle against his hold. He'd never had someone ask to kiss him before but he loved it.

  
"You think I'm the kind of Prince that kisses on the first date, huh." He ghosted a finger over Erwin's lip and smirked softly.

  
Erwin left a soft kiss on the pad of Levi's finger. "One could hope..." He pinned Levi with a glowing gaze. "But in case you are not, I'll have no other option than to take you to another one."

  
He groaned at the feeling on Erwin against his fingers. He pulled his hand away to wrap around the nape of Erwin's neck.

  
"Can I have a second date anyway?" He pulled Erwin towards him before he could answer.

  
Erwin's lips were warm and softer than he imagined they would be. He melted against Levi. He was ready to back off: Levi just needed to say the word. He was tired, but not that tired. But the feeling of warm, slightly chapped but oh so nimble lips under, over his - he was in heaven.

  
He threaded his fingers into Levi's hair. "Always."

  
Levi didn't know how long they kissed but once Erwin spoke he groaned again. How was it so easy for this man to pull these reactions from him?

  
"I don't fuck on the first date, though. Especially not in my car." Levi nipped at Erwin's bottom lip and soothed it with his tongue.

  
It took a while for Erwin to respond; he eagerly lost himself in the sensation of Levi nibbling and licking over his lips, coating them in the faint feeling of well-kissed.

  
"Wouldn't want to dirty your baby" He ran his tongue over the inseam of Levi's lips. "Is there a schedule?”  
Levi laughed against Erwin's kiss.

  
"For you? I'll throw any schedule out the window. But I, personally, think a prince deserves a place he can get naked first." He kissed Erwin again, drinking in his taste. "Unless that's not what you want."

  
He touched Erwin's neck again.

  
"I wouldn't dare to uppugn my Prince's wishes" he smiled into the kiss. "And yes, you do. You really do."

He talked closely, not breaking contact. "You can even choose. We can go to another late night adventure, or I can take you to dinner - a proper one, with all what comes."

  
"And if I said I like to be surprised?"

  
A date with this beautiful man was something he didn't realize was possible. In the beginning, he'd expected it to be two coworkers getting dinner. It would end with Erwin's girlfriend calling him to come home. But here they were.

  
Erwin pulled back a bit to look in Levi's eyes. "I can do that." He smiled.

  
This wasn't the plan. He was still mourning the loss of his future. Levi was…attractive, in a lot of ways Marie wasn't. But this wasn't the plan until it suddenly was.

  
Levi noticed a faint glimmer of something in Erwin's eyes. Was it regret? Was Levi just not what he wanted?

  
"I-I mean, you don't have to, if you don't want to." Levi looked away. "I mean, if it's too soon or something. I'm not going to be a rebound. I'm not that kind of guy."

rwin pulled back a bit more at that. It was frighteningly accurate and still so mistaken. He wanted to make sure Levi knew he was serious.

  
"Levi, no. I would've never dared to think that. I am not saying I am over her, but you can't compare to her. Entirely different."

  
"Okay..." Levi felt reassured, just from Erwin's tone. "I just – it's – 6 years is a long time so I just – wasn't sure."

  
He'd ruined the moment, just like every other time hadn't he? Made a shitty impression on Erwin's first work day and now ruined their first...date?

  
"No, you are right to ask. It's a realistic question." Erwin looked down and took Levi's hands.

  
"I can't promise I'm not going to be mopey sometimes. And if I'm honest, this wasn't going to be a date. But you.. You are something else entirely. Someone I would like to know."

  
Levi was dumbfounded and pretty sure it was plastered all across his face. His heart burned, but in a good way. A frighteningly good way.

  
"I...I..." What could he say to compliment that? He was at a loss. "I've never had anyone say something like that to me. Are you sure?"

  
Erwin's eyebrows ran together. He was a fairly realistic man and he didn't understand how could Levi be alone, much less so unused to attention.

  
"Of course I'm sure. I don't know what kind of people have you been surrounded with, but you're spectacular. It would be my pleasure.”

  
Levi blushed, eyes darting everywhere but Erwin's blues which were promising him so much, promising to swallow him up and make everything okay. His chest buzzed happiness under his skin.

  
"Not bad people but no one like you. You're definitely different." He smiled to Erwin.

  
Erwin smiled, a crooked, teeth-flashing thing. "There is no one like me, my Prince."

  
He lowered his voice in an exaggerated manner. Levi shy and blushing was something he felt gifted to see, but at the same time he cursed all the people who caused it.

  
"Of that you are definitely right, my knight." Levi's answer was immediate, no hesitation. He felt no fear in giving himself up to this man, he felt safer than he ever had.

  
Who'd have thought in a Taco Bell parking lot at 4am he would find his knight in shining blonde armor?

 


End file.
